Tu es le prochain
by Peluchette
Summary: HeeChul annonce au reste du groupe qu'il partira plus tôt que prévu à l'armée. RyeoWook réalise alors que son amant et l'un des prochains sur la liste.  YeeWook


**Bonsoir, alors ceci est un tout petit OS. Je l'ai écrit juste parce que cette petite idée m'a traversé l'esprit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><strong><br>** Alors que les membres des Super Junior venaient à peine de se lever, HeeChul demanda à Leeteuk de l'aider à les réunir tous au salon pour pouvoir leur parler. Leeteuk le regarda surpris mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer dans toute les pièces de la maison pour prévenir ses Dongsaengs de la petite réunion qui allait avoir lieu dans le salon. Un quart d'heure plus tard les dix jeunes hommes étaient tous là, plus ou moins réveillé. Ils s'assirent tous, HeeChul se leva et se mit face à tout le monde, une drôle d'ambiance s'installa alors. Son visage était fermé et ne laisser rien transparaître.

-Les gars... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Des regards furent échangés. Pourquoi leur aîné agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi affichait-il cet air à la fois attristé et sûr de lui ?  
>HeeChul souffla un petit coup, il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, il allait être direct et dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.<p>

-Je vais partir. Je vais faire mon service millitaire. J'entre dans le camp le 1er Septembre. Je sais que je ne devais pas partir tout de suite et y allait en même temps que Leeteuk mais voilà, j'ai demandé à y aller maintenant.

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était comme si tout c'était figé dans le dortoir, plus personne ne bougeait. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre jusqu'à ce que le maknae brise ce climat inconfortable.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plais plus ici. Tu veux partir à ce point Hyung ?

HeeChul soupira devant la remarque de son cadet. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait subir ce genre de remarque et de demande.

-Ce n'est pas ça KyuHyun. Mais plus vite je l'aurais fait, plus vite je reviendrais. Je ne veux plus repousser l'échéance. Je dois agir en homme et prendre mes responsabilités ! Et merde je fais encore ce que je veux, de toute façon ma décision est prise et personne ne me fera changer d'avis !

Sur ce il quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les autres restèrent là, toujours muet et abasourdis. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ils n'y étaient pas préparé. Le 1er Septembre était si proche, ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de se préparer à ne pas le revoir, ne plus entendre ses railleries quotidiennes, sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, ses remarques cinglantes, son rire mélodieux, sa voix joyeuse, ses sourires en coin, ses baisers volés. Non c'était impensable, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Pas comme ça.

-Les enfants... Je vais aller lui parler. Mais il va falloir vous préparer à son départ, comme il l'a si bien dit, personne ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

Le leader prit le même chemin que l'androgyne quelque minutes plus tôt. Les autres commencèrent à reprendre la parole et les remarques fusèrent de tous côté. Après en avoir discuté un moment ils décidèrent que le mieux à faire était d'accepeter la chose et de se préparer à faire leurs aurevoirs à leur aîné. Ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations en ce jour de repos mais avec tous un petit pincement au coeur. La journée passa lentement, paraîssant interminable. Un malêtre s'était installé dans le dortoir et la morosité était au rendez-vous. Leeteuk et HeeChul n'avaient fait leur réapparition que bien plus tard dans la journée, ils avaient passé la journée à parler. Leeteuk comprenait parfaitement son ami, lui même devrait bientôt dire aurevoir aux membres de son groupe pour 22 mois. Mais il se devait de le faire, Kangin le faisait en ce moment même, lui aussi le ferait. Ils se réunirent tous au soir pour dîner ensemble.

-Tu me manqueras Hyung..., murmura YeSung.

HeeChul sourit. Apparemment les autres avaient accepté l'idée qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Vous allez tous me manquer.

-Je prierais pour toi Hyung !

-Merci Siwon.

La soirée se déroula mieux que le reste de la journée. Les conversations repartirent bon train et le sourire régnait sur presque tous les visages. Ils mangèrent et passèrent beaucoup de temps tous ensemble parlant de tout et de rien. Se remémorant leur début et reparlant de leurs souvenirs. Puis chacun partit se coucher le coeur plus léger se faisant peu à peu une raison.  
>Au milieu de la nuit YeSung fut réveiller par de petits gémissements plaintifs. Il sentit que quelqu'un bougeait à côté de lui dans le lit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et découvrit avec stupeur que son amant ne dromait pas. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même et pleurait en casi-silence. YeSung se releva brutalement et attrapa le visage de son cadet entre ses mains.<p>

-Dé..Désolé je voulais pas.. Te réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Wookie ?, s'inquiéta le plus vieux.

-Ce n'est... rien, sanglota-t-il.

YeSung fronça les sourcils comment cela pouvait il ne rien être alors qu'il pleurait autant ?

-Tu es si triste de voir HeeChul partir ?

RyeoWook secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

Il sécha un peu ses larmes et tenta de se calmer.

-Je... Je sais qu'une fois qu'HeeChul sera partit se sera au tour de Leeteuk de nous dire aurevoir et après...

Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas y penser et pourtant c'était inévitable.

-Après ce sera toi.

Il éclata en sanglot. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir continuer à sourire quand son amant serait partie. YeSung eut un pincement au coeur en voyant son cadet dans cet état. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes YeSung... Je... Je t'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ne pars pas...

Il aggripa le dos de son aîné et s'y raccrocha désespérément.

-Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite RyeoWook... Mais tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais y aller n'est-ce pas.

-Je ne veux pas... Pitié ne me laisse pas.

YeSung eut soudain les larmes aux yeux, il resserra sa prise autour des épaules frêles de son Wookie. Pourquoi devait-il lui dire ça maintenant... Il savait que ce serait difficile, il savait que ReyoWook allait pleurait un jour mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il était encore là pour le moment alors pourquoi penser à ça ?

-RyeoWook s'il te plait calme toi. Je suis toujours là pour le moment. N'y pense pas... Pas maintenant.

-Désolé Sungie... Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il essuya les larmes de son amant avec ses pouces puis vint cueillir ses lèvres avec douceur. RyeoWook fit glisser ses mains dans le bas du dos de son aîné et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il resta un moment comme ça collé à lui, la tête posé sur son torse. Oui il était là pour le moment, il devait en profiter. Il releva un peu la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Fais moi l'amour YeSungie..

Le petit brun avait dit ça presqu'en ronronnant, ressentant plus que jamais le besoin d'avoir son hyung près de lui. Puis il ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de répondre que déjà il les faisait tout deux basculer sur le lit. Il alla embrasser les lèvres charnues de son aîné qui répondit bien vite au baiser. Il se fit un passage et sa langue alla retrouver sa jumelle. Elles se caréssèrent un moment se goûtant l'une et l'autre avec amour. YeSung renversa leur position pour se retrouver au dessus de son cadet.

-Wookie..

Il se contenta de murmurer ce surnom et pour RyeoWook c'était beaucoup. Entendre la voix suave de son amant murmurer ainsi son nom faisait battre son coeur à toute allure. Il alla caresser la joue de YeSung, les yeux encore humides rencontrant ceux ténébreux de son aîné. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser. Les mains du plus âgé descendirent sur le trose nu de RyeoWook. Elles retracèrent ses courbes fines et féminines qu'elles connaissaient déjà par coeur. Wookie alla chercher la main de YeSung et embrassa délicatement ses doigts puis il commença à les lécher. Il était impatient, il voulait sentir son amant en lui, il en avait besoin. YeSung se pencha et déposa des dizaines de baisers dans son cou parfumé. Il mordilla tendrement la peau. De sa main libre il descendit caresser la bosse qui s'était formé sous le boxer de RyeoWook. Celui-ci ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Son aîné le débarassa bien vite de son caleçon avant d'enlever son propre sous-vêtement. Wookie relâche ses doigts et il les dirigea vers l'intimité de celui-ci. Alors qu'il pénétrer un premier doigt à l'intérieur, ses lèvres se balladèrent sur son torse, léchant l'un de ses têtons durcis.

-Hum... YeSung...

Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt et commença à détendre les chairs de son amant qui se crispa légèrement lorsqu'un troisième doigt fit son apparition. Il commença alors un léger va et vient et son cadet commeça à gémir. Légèrement, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de YeSung et remonta ses cuisses un peu plus. C'était bon, il sentait les doigts faire des va et vient en lui et il aimait ça, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il bougea son bassin pour faire comprendre à son hyung qu'il voulait plus.

-Viens... Pitié YeSung prends moi, maintenant.

Cette demande dite en gémissant fit frissoner YeSung qui retira vivement sa main et qui d'un coup de rein puissant pénétra RyeoWook. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles de son cadet pour l'empêcher de réveiller tout le débuta ses coups de buttoirs, frappant fort et vite. Il connaissait son Wookie par coeur savait quels endroits de son corps étaient sensibles. Et il savait aussi où frappé pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il toucha donc rapidement la prostate de son amant qui se cambra au maximum et balança la tête en arroère, se mordant à sang pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-En..Encore, chochota-t-il.

YeSung ne se fit pas prier, il recommença le même mouvement, plus rapidement, plus brutalement. Il voulait que RyeoWook soit comblé, il voulait qu'il atteigne le septième ciel grâce à lui. Et RyeoWook prenait vraiment son pieds, il aimait tellement faire l'amour avec YeSung, rien que de savoir que c'était lui suffirait presque à le faire jouir tant il l'aimait.

-YeSung...

Le plus vieux prit le membre gonflé de son cadet dans sa main et commença à le masturber sans pour autant ralentir la cadence de ses va et vient; RyeoWook luttait vraiment pour ne pas hurler de plaisir sous les mains expertes de son hyung. Il se sentait tout proche de la faim. Ses membres tremblèrent, sentant l'orgasme approcher. Tout ses muscles se contractèrent et il jouit sur son propre torse. YeSung grogna en sentant les muscles de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, il continua ses coups de buttoir. RyeoWook passa un doigt sur son torse et le porta à ses lèvres, goûtant sa propre semence. Il savait qu'il n'assumerait certainement pas avoir fait ça, et pour YeSung se fut trop. Le voir ainsi, transpirant, le visage encore déformé par le plaisir, léchant son propre sperme était plus que joussif. Il poussa un gémissement rauque se libérant dans l'intimité de son cadet. Il retomba mollement sur lui, essouflé et épuisé.

-Je t'aime.., murmura RyeoWook en passant sa main dans les cheveux humides de son aîné.

YeSung se redressa un peu et l'embrassa doucement. Il roula sur le côté et RyeoWook vint se blottir contre lui en remontant les draps sur eux. Après quelques minutes de silence ils discutèrent un peu, des mois à venir. RyeoWook allait bien devoir se faire à l'idée que YeSung allait partir. Lui aussi partirait un jour pour faire son service. Finalement lorsque l'aube était presque là, ils se rendormirent, blottit l'un contre l'autre, le soleil éclairement vaguement leur corps entrelacés. 


End file.
